


The Prince's Pet

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, Eggs, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Link works hard to please his master.





	

Link bit his lip in anticipation. He had been waiting for his prince to finish with his daily royal duties already so they could begin. He decided to get started already, and be ready when Sidon came. Link started to undress and placed his clothes and weapons and Sheikah Slate aside. While putting them in the drawer, Link found something that was meant for him and decided to put it on. It was a small device meant to wrap and lock around the base of his cock. It was tight, and it hurt, but that only excited the boy even more.

 

He could hear footsteps coming from down the hall. It was Sidon. He quickly strode over to the bed and sat down to wait with nothing but a smile on his face. The door started to click as it unlocked and Sidon stepped inside to greet him.

 

“Hello, Link.”

 

Link waved.

 

“I see you decided to start without me.” Sidon laughed.

 

Link looked at his feet.

 

“While I am glad you decided to get all dressed up for me, I’ll have to punish you.” 

 

Link gulped. But that was what he wanted all along.

 

Sidon strode up to him, and held a small cloth up to his face. Link smiled. He knew what came next. Sidon would tie it around his face, over his eyes, and deprive him of his sight. Link was surrounded by darkness, and felt Sidon carry him, only to quickly plop him down on further on the bed, on his hands and knees. Sidon then took Link’s hands, binding them to the headboard at the wrist. Link struggled against the restraints, to no avail. Link only made them dig into his skin even more. Sidon’s skills with rope were impeccable.

 

After a few moments of nothing, Link turned his head back, even though he couldn’t see, to try and decipher what Sidon was doing. He found out his answer when suddenly, he heard a crack, and felt a sharp pain on his bottom. From the paddle, he could tell. The sudden impact made Link yelp.

 

“Remember to count them.” Sidon’s low, commanding voice rumbled in his ear.

 

Link nodded.

 

Another hit against his bottom made his cheeks jiggle and redden, and made Link give another submissive noise. The pain started to turned to pleasure with each hit, starting to distract Link from his counting and making him strain against his device. Soon, the hits ended, much to Link’s dismay.

 

“How many was that?” Sidon asked.

 

“T-twenty, sir.” Link squeaked out with his small voice.

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Sidon un-tied Link’s wrist, freeing him.

 

“Now come over here.”

 

Link crawled, feeling around for Sidon until he found his way to him.

 

“Now entertain me with you mouth.”

 

Link felt around, rubbing his hands along Sidon’s muscular body until he found his erect cocks standing at full attention. He nuzzled his face against one of them and started to lick it, making the prince groan. Link worked his way up to the tapered end and took it fully into his mouth, sucking to his heart’s content. With his free hand, he started to stroke the other one, doubling his master’s pleasure. Sidon placed one of his hands atop Link’s head, gently pushing him further down onto him.

 

“Mmm….you’re so wonderful, my dear Link.”

 

Link hummed on Sidon’s cock, vibrating his mouth. He sucked Sidon further into his mouth and then his throat, making him drool a little bit. He sucked harder and stroked faster until Sidon tapped him on the head.

 

“That’s enough, little one. I think it’s time for your reward now.”

 

Link pulled himself from Sidon’s cock, leaving behind a strand of drool hanging from off his little, pink tongue.

 

“Lay down on your side.”

 

Link smiled and did just that, laying on the bed in front of his master on his right side. Link knew what came next. Sidon must have grabbed a bottle of lube, because suddenly, Link felt a cool, smooth, oily liquid being poured on his plump bottom, and in between his smooth, toned legs. Then Sidon spread him open and placed one cock at his entrance and the other in between his thighs.

 

“Are you ready, my pet?”

 

“Mm hmm.” Link hummed in agreement.

 

Sidon slowly worked his way into his pet, until Link’s warmth was fully enveloping his cock. His other cock slid along the crevice of Link’s thighs, rubbing against Link’s in the process and making him moan. Link made sure to keep his legs tight for his master. Link stroked the tip of Sidon’s second cock with his hand.

 

Sidon slowly pulled back out, only to dive back in with a low growl.

 

“So tight. You’re amazing, my pet!” 

 

Link moaned in response.

 

“Hey, what are you supposed to say when I compliment you?” Sidon asked giving a s harp slap to Link’s bottom.

 

“Ah! Thank you, sir!” Link said.

 

“Good boy.” Sidon said. He rewarded his pet by fucking into him faster, stabbing at Link’s sensitive spot.

 

Link was soon turned into a moaning, drooling mess as Sidon ravaged him. Closer and closer he came to the brink, until it was stopped by the device around his own cock,

 

“Ah,,,master?”

 

“Yes my pet? What is it?” Sidon asked.

 

“I...I need to cum...please sir?”

 

“Do you now?” Sidon laughed at Link’s misery.

“Yes sir...please?”

 

“Not yet, little one, but don’t worry. I’ll let you cum soon.”

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Sidon and Link’s moans started to fill the room. Sidon pounded into Link even more, his own orgasm coming up.

 

“Master...please!”

 

“Almost, my pet...you’re doing so good, Link. I love you so much!”

 

Sidon’s praises reverberated in Link’s head, making him dazed. He needed to cum, or else he thought he was going to lose his mind.

 

“Almost there, my sweet Link! Almost there!” Sidon started to lose himself as well. He pounded harder and harder, shaking the entire bed.

 

“Are you ready Link?”

 

“Yes master! Please fill me up, sir!”

 

“Here it comes!”

 

Sidon started to cum between Link’s legs and inside of Link’s tight bottom, filling his stomach. Soon after, something else started to fill him. Small, round objects working their way through him, making his stomach swell. They were Sidon’s eggs. Link had known this was coming. He had been used to being filled with Sidon’s potential children and loved it. Sidon quickly unlocked the device around Link’s cock, finally allowing him to spill on the bed sheets.

 

“Good boy.” Sidon panted.

 

“T..thank you master.”

 

Sidon slowly pulled himself out of the young Hylian and laid on the bed next to him to dot his face with kisses and rub his swollen tummy.

 

“You did so good, Link!”

Link threw his arms around Sidon’s neck and pulled into an even deeper kiss.

 

“Did I really?”

 

“Of course, my darling. You always do! Such a good little pet!”

  
Link giggled.  Link was always the strong one. The brave and daring adventurer. But he loved these times, where he got to be taken care of for once. To not be in control. He loved being the prince’s pet.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this hc on tumblr about like...sidon and link in a dom sub type of relationship and i wanted to make it too so here it is


End file.
